Three heads are better than one
by Watersapling1
Summary: Kate, Lyla and Mindy are three very different people, but all of them are stuck together to survive when the Akatsuki somehow ended up in their house. One by one, they all show up, but only one knows who they are. TobiXOcXItachi HidanXOc SasukeXOC UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Serious?

**Okay, for those of you who come here from 'A chance', WELCOME! Don't worry about my other story, since I will be updating it on Mondays and Friday's as usual. To those who are new, WELCOME! Ignore everthing else said before. ^3^ And now, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Kate, Lyla and Mindy.**

* * *

_My name is Kate. I'm 19 years old, living in the good old place I call the United States of America, home to homosexuals, gay presidents and the right to bear arms (That means to kill people). Okay, not really. Seriously, don't sue me. It was a joke. I have Brown hair and Green eyes. I'm ... well I don't know how tall I am nor how much I weigh, but i'm sure you don't care about that. To put it simple, I'm the reason this world got screwd over by a full on ninja war, the same one that started in my room ..._

* * *

**Kate POV**

I sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, letting my hand sweep across the page. After having seen many do it before, I had started drawing fanart. My first drawing ever, so I didn't want it to go to waste. Who was I drawing? Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. I was going to draw the other members soon, but they were the hardest (To me), so I started with them first. After getting a basic outline, I colored them in, then added minor details. Pulling away, I grinned at the master piece. My grin fell when I stared at them, looking so real, looking back at me.

Excited I started to draw Tobi, Diedara and Sasori together, Tobi latching onto Diedara with Sasori looking at the two with bored eyes. Diedara was trying to get Tobi off of him, wiggling around stupidly. I giggled, not far behind was the rest of Akatsuki, such as the Zombie duo, and the Ame leaders with Zetsu. I drew Taka and Orochimaru just for the fun of it, not forgetting about Kabuto with his creepy smile off in the far corner. I smiled at the picture.

"Man, I wish you guys were real."

And's that's how I doomed us all.

* * *

**-Two minutes before-**

**Lyla POV**

"Mindy" I groaned, staring up at her with pouty eyes. "I don't wana go to bed" I whined, pulling at her sleeve. She sighed.

"Look kid. Kate wanted you in bed by 8. It's ..." Her eyes trailed over to the clock. "8:15. Bed. Now." She pointed to my pink colored bed with buttercup on it. I ran, jumping on. It was the same color as my room, pink and purple. I squeezed at the my pillows, motioning her over.

"Tell me a story!" I squealed. She sighed.

"Okay brat, Once upon a time there lived an unhappy young girl. Her mother was dead and her father had mar-"

"Not Cinderella" I whined.

"You know, when I was your age I fucking loved Cinderella" Mindy said, standing up. "Snooty brats these days." I giggled.

"You find that funny?" I nodded. She growled, jumping onto the bed to tickle my. My futile attemts to get away were ignored. When she had enough, Mindy stood up, leaving me to catch my breath. "Go to bed, okay?"

I nodded my head, even though I had no plans to sleep anytime soon. I wasn't even tired for gods sake. As soon as she closed the door, I was up on my feet and off the bed, quitely making my way over to the door. I put my ears against the door, listening for footsteps. As they faded away, and most likely turned a corner, I opened my door. Cookies on the kitchen counter, your mines.

* * *

**Mindy POV**

"Fucking brat's gunna be the death of me." I muttered, making my way towards Kate's room. I knocked twice, before leaning against the wall next to it. After two seconds of no reply, I knocked again, but louder. I heard shuffling and whispering on the other side of the door. Worried, I quickly tensed up.

"Kate?" I knocked once more, before the door was opened ruffly. Kate wasn't on the other side.

* * *

**Lyla's POV**

When I heard Mindy's scream and yells from upstairs, I quickly tensed and freaked out. I remembered the rules of the house clearly. If someone screams, then yells my name, I was to run. And fast. I dropped the cookie in my hand, dashing towards the door. I was a few feet away when I heard footsteps on the stairs, and cursed my clumsy-ness, before tripping on my own feet. The pain was washed away with adrenaline as I felt someone get closer and closer. I was up on my feet, turning around to face the intruder, my heart beating faster than ever before.

It was a boy. He looked to be no older than me, bright red hair far lighter than Kate's. I tilted my head in confusion, wondering how a kid just a couple years older than me could have frightened both Mindy and Kate so much. Then he moved. He was faster than anybody I've ever seen in track, and suddenly I was on the floor again. My hands were tightened together behind my back, his heavy body making it impossible to move. I squirmed and wiggled underneath him, uncomfortable with our situation.

"Stay still" His voice was young and sweet, almost persuasive, but it held annoyance and an authority tone to it.

"Your hurting me" I whined, kicking my feet around with as much force as I could. He got off of me, lifting me up to my feet. I didn't need to be told twice to follow him.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

I couldn't breath. I found myself hyperventilating, staring at the suppose to be dead Akatsuki memebers. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Diedara and Tobi. They were the first I had drawn, and now they were real. Why did I have to make that stupid wish? As soon as they realized where they were, and realized who was here, they had trapped my in my room. When Mindy had screamed, Itachi had taken over and ordered Sasori to go get Lyla and bring her back here. I screamed and threatened to kill them if they so much as put a scratch on her.

Mindy, having only a slight idea about the Akatsuki (As she had heard me ramble about how hot they were and everything) but not the whole story, was staring around in aww. I would have too, if it weren't for the fact that 5 fucked up criminals were in my room, three who were staring at me hyperventilate, one who was asking questions to Mindy (In wich she would respond "I ain't got no fucking idea, ask Kate.), and one was going to man-handle my little sister. When the door opened, I froze seeing Lyla with her hands behind her back, glaring at the redhead behind her.

"Kate!" She squealed, running over to me. I pulled her away after a quick hug, checking her from head to toe.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked, sending a quick glare to Sasori. He looked back at me with bored uncaring eyes. Lyla looked away, embarrased.

"I'm fine mom." She said, pushing me away.

"I thought I told you to run you damn brat." Mindy hissed. Lyla looked down with sad eyes. She mumbled something.

"'scuse me?" I said, smirking at her.

"I tripped." She said, huffing. She then smiled, turning around. "And I would have kicked your ass if you hadn't caught me off guard. Just you wait, I'll show ya!"

Sasori looked at her with amused eyes, clearly not threatened one bit. "Said the brat who tripped."

Lyla looked like a kicked puppy. She pouted, her big blue eyes looking over at him with the clear innocence of who she was. Mindy snickered from the corner of the room, still in the chair. Itachi had apparently had enought of messing around with her, and instead turned to me. And let me tell you, he looked pissed. He stalked foward, and with every step he took foward, my heart skipped a beat. My breath quickened, and my hands quivered. I stared at his feet, not even going to look at his eyes, not after knowing what could happen.

"Who are you and why are we here?" It was a blunt question with a strait anwser.

"Who the hell are _you_ and what are _you_ doing in _my_ room?" I glared at him, forgeting all about the sharingan. He glared right back, before looking at me in confusion.

"You don't know?" He asked, staring at me in disbelief.

"If she knew, she would have told you by now you fucking retard." Mindy piped up, smirk still on her face.

Lyla gasped, pointing at Mindy with wide eyes. "You swore!"

Mindy sighed, looking back up after a few seconds of mummbling to herself. "Yeah kid, I swore. Don't repeat me, I'm a bad influence."

"Speaking of which." I looked up at the clock. "It's past your bedtime. Let's get you too bed" Lyla yawned, nodding her little seven year old head. She held out her arms for me to carry her. I picked her up, only to be stopped by Diedara, who was staring at me in a questioning way. I rolled my eyes, pointing his kunai away from my face, and more importantly, Lyla's back.

"I'm going to put her to bed." I said, glaring at him. "Not murder someone." He looked behind me, scowled, and then let me pass.

As soon as Lyla was in her bed, she hugged me with all her might. I hugged her back, although slightly softer.

"Who were they sissy?" She whispered.

"I'll tell you tommorow." I said, smiling at her.

"hmmm'k" She said, rolling over and grasping for her my little pony doll.

I turned around, after saying goodnight, and walked out, quitely closing the door. I turned around, almost bumping into Itachi. He stared at me for a few seconds as I regained my balance, before his eyes looked over at Lyla's door. I stared at him, before raising my eyebrow.

"You need something." Itachi was quite.

"She reminds you of him dosen't she?" I said, staring up as his sharingan came to life.

"How did you?-"

"I know more than I should." I whispered, looking back. "I know the truth about the clan massacre, and I know about 'Tobi'" I said even quiter, just so only he could hear. I didn't know who was around. Itachi narrowed his eyes, his sharingan staring into mines.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you ... later." I sighed, running a hand threw my hair, raising my voice back to normal. "I'm tired, and want nothing more than to sleep. I'll tell you tommorow. There's a guest bedroom there" I pointed to the end of the hall. "And two couches downstairs. Fight over which ever one you want."

With that, I walked past him, making my way to my room. I opened it, now at all surprised to see the remainder of the Akatsuki still their with Mandy. I told them about the two beds in the room at the end of the hall, and the two beds downstairs. I knew Sasori didn't need to sleep, so I wasn't worried about him at all. With that, I shooed them out and sent Mandy to her room, telling her not to rape any of them. With that, I fell into a dreamless sleep, the only thing on my mind was how I was going to explain this whole situation tommorow.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed my crude humor and fail attempt at Akatsuki fall into our world. Hey, at least there not kitties. That's just sad. Review, Follow and Favorite. Seriously, I'll feel bad if you don't. I got like, three reviews on 'A chance'. :(**

**See 'ya next chapter!**


	2. Fiction?

**Kate's POV**

When I woke up, I groaned. School and Lyla came to my mind, but I knew that getting out of bed meant facing the Akatsuki ... Wait! I bolted up in bed, looking around. There was no proof that anybody had been here last night, except for a toppled chair in the corner. I got up, slowly opening the door, looking out into the hallway. Nobody. I made my way across the hall to Mindy's door, opening it up slowly. She was inside, snoring lightly. Safe. I made my way down the hall, freezing when I heard snoring coming from downstairs. When I got to Lyla's door, I opened it up, making my way to her bed.

"Lyla, sweetie. You have to get ready for school." She groaned, pushing my hand out of the way. I sighed, pushing her again. "Lylaaaa"

When she didn't comply to my pleads, I grinned. Standing up, I pulled away the covers, and started tickling her toes. Her eyes shot open, her mouth letting out a couple of giggles. She struggled to get away from me, but it was no use.

"O-okay. OKAY! I'm up, i'm up!" Lyla got out of bed, stopping to glare at me. I chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Get dressed kiddo. What do you want for breakfast?" Lyla stopped on her desent to the closet, putting her hand onf her chind in a thinking manner.

"Pancakes." She said, smiling.

"Okay. Hurry up Lyla." She waved me off.

I made my way downstairs, pausing in surprise when I saw both Itachi and Tobi awake, one watching Tv on mute and the other reading a book. I blinked, then shrugged it off. I wasn't so surprised to see Sasori in the kitchen, staring at a wall. Sasori, on the other hand, looked up slightly when I walked in, blinking in mild surprise.

"Your up early."

"You guys don't have to be at school by 7 o'clock." I said, opening the fridge. After finding milk and orange juice, I placed them on the table. I got started on the pancakes, Sasori still staring at me.

"You still go to the academy?" He drawled.

"Not anymore. Used to, two years ago." I turned around, spatula in hand. "In my world, you go to school until your an 'adult', wich means 17. Lyla's the only one who goes to school in this house." He nodded in understanding, his eyes shooting over to said girl as she walking into the kitchen. She was wearing her light blond hair in pigtails, a red blouse and a matching red skirt.

"Morning" She chirped, plopping down next to Sasori. She grinned at him. He stared back at her with a bored look on his face. Her grin faded, and Lyla looked over at me with a pout on her face. "He's rude."

I chuckled. "Good morning Lyla. Don't mind him, he's a bit ..." I looked behind my back. "Lifeless." I winked at him. His eyebrows raised in surprise, but befor he could say anything, Diedara walked in.

"Your loud." He murmered, walking around like a half dead zombie to a seat.

"Morning!" Lyla said, obviously not understanding the meaning 'inside voice.' Diedara glanced up at her for a second, before raising his hand in a wave. Lyla squealed. "What the hell is that?" She said, pointing to his hand mouths. Diedara grinned, a toung slidding out.

"What, you like?"

"Their creepy!" She squealed. I placed her food in front of her, ruffling her hair.

"Okay, eat up. The bus will be here any minute now." Lyla gobbled her food up, eating like a savage. As soon as she was done, after I had gotten Diedara a plate of food, she ran up the stairs.

"Lyla!" I yelled.

"What!" She screamed back.

"Your plate! And don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Okay!"

Itachi walked in just as I managed to finish another plate of food, followed closely by Tobi. I dropped plates in front of them as they sat down, getting started on the last two. Sasori looked up, just as Kisame walked in. Lyla rushed in, quickly washed her plate, and ran out. Kisame eyed the now empty seat, walking over.

"I find it offending that I've been here for half an hour and you haven't served me a plate yet." Sasori said, a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want some?" I asked.

"No."

Kisame laughed, sitting down. I placed his plate in front of him, turning off the stove and started to eat my plate. One by one they finished their food, and I found myself washing the dishes as they all went to do something in the living room. I finished, walking into the living room just as Lyla came running down the stairs. She hopped on one foot as she tried to get her shoe on, a toothbrush hanging from her lips. As soon as her shoe was on, she rushed on her coat and spit the toothbrush out and put it in the bathroom, grabing her bag just as a honk came from outside.

"By Kate." She said, hugging me tightly. She then ran out of the house, waving behind her. "By weird people in my house!"

I laughed, closing the door behind her. Knowing her, school was going to be hell. Lyla never had a good luck when it came to school since she always acted so carefree and happy, pissing off the other children. Even is she didn't have any friends, I was just glad she had fun at school and everything. I turned around just as there was a loud crash from upstairs. I looked around the room, trying to find the culprit. I found it clear as I realized what blond bomber was not in the room. I started to panick.

"Where's Diedara." I got no answer as there was an even louder crash from upstairs, one that sounded like somebody's face being smacked into a wall.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" There was a couple more thumps before a angry Diedara stomped downstairs, followed by an even madder Mindy. Her hair looked like a racoons nest and her glare told me my house was about to be destroyed.

"Mindy" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Please, if your going to kill him, do it outside. I just cleaned."

Diedara stared at me in disbelief, but Mindy just smirked, dragging Diedara outside. A couple of shouts later and what sounded like a water hose, Mindy came back in soaking wet, glared at everybody, and went back upstairs. Diedara came in a few seconds later, slightly wet but not as much as Mindy was. I told him to go dry up before he ruined my floor, and he complied, leaving me with the wierd and akward Akatsuki. I knew Tobi and Itachi wanted to talk to me the second Kisame left and Sasori went upstairs and left us alone. To be honest, I wasn't very excited to talk with them.

"Kate" I refused to look in either of their eyes, my gaze hovering to their mouth and ... mask's. Itachi was the one who had spoken. "I belive you owe me an explanation."

I gulped, unconciously darting my eyes over to Tobi for a second, before letting out a sigh. I didn't know whether to tell them or not. On on hand, telling them could screw up the timeline, and everything would be screwed up. On the other hand, if I didn't tell them they would kill me and Mindy, and more importantly, Lyla. I was dead either way, so I had too play my cards right.

"I'll tell you." I took a deep breath. "If Tobi leaves."

Tobi stared at me from behind his mask, probably wondering if he should listen or just mind rape the information out of me. I was glad when he finally turned around and walked out. It was time to put the future of the Naruto world, and who am I kidding, OUR world with this one conversation. Convince them not to kill me, we all live. If not, both worlds get taken over and we all die a horrible death. Or mabey i'm just overreacting, could be both. Itachi turned back towards me.

"You have to promise not to tell anybody what I'm about to tell you." He looked surpised, but gave none the less a small, almost hesitant, nod. "I know who you are, your past, present and future, because of a anime I watch. It's called Naruto, and it's follows the life of the kyuubi Jinjuriki." I frowned for a second.

"To put it simple, to me, your fictional character." Itachi blinked, almost as if he was trying to prossess what I just said. He stared in shock.

"How?" I gave him a sympatic look. "How many people know?"

"Many" I looked down. "I ..." i didn't know what to say. "You can't tell anyone, expecially not Tobi." I whispered. He looked up at me in surprise and slight suspicion.

"Why?"

"Because I can only trust you. Just tell him I can see the future or something like that."

Itachi didnt say anything because Kisame barged in. He blinked at seeing both of us together, but let out sigh of annoyance instead ... of whatever I was expecting. I knew that the fact that I could hear screaming downstairs and rapid yelling that whatever he was about to tell us, it wouldn't be good.

"Itachi, the rest are here." He turned to me. "Kate, come meet Hidan, Kakazu, Zetsu, Leader-sama and Konan."


	3. Pink or Blue?

It was hard to breathe as I made it down the stairs, Kisame in front and Itachi in the back. I was okay with Pein and Konan, and Zetsu wasn't that bad, but the thought of Hidan and Kakazu in my house was hard to handle. What if they killed us, and then they would kill Lyla when she get's back home. I didn't notice I had stopped walking till there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned back to Itachi, but he just gave me a reasuringly squeeze, nodding for me to continue.

"Don't worry."

I could hear Hidan arguing with Kakazu in the living room. When I reached the doorway, I watched in slight amusment at the argument going down between Hidan, Diedara and Kakazu. It looked like he was trying to explain things to them, but Hidan and Kakazu weren't even paying attention. Closer to me, Sasori was talking in a hushed voice to Pein and Konan, while Tobi was running around between the two groups. Sasori caught my eye and he quickly quited down, causing Pein and Konan to turn too look at me.

Tobi, who was running to their group after Hidan had yelled some rather ... violent things to him and Diedara threatned to blow him up, saw they were all looking at me and turned to stare along with them. I saw his eyes flash red from under his mask, and his eyes quickly glanced over to Itachi. I could see him tense besides me, but he quickly recovered, making his way over. I rubbed my arm in nervousness, but one sharp grin and push from Kisame had me walking towards Diedara and Co.

Hidan stopped yapping about god knows what as I got closer, and Diedara shot me a grin. Kakazu followed both their looks, and with one glance at the other group, I found I was the center of attention. When I got next to Diedara, I looked at the two new people. They were diffrent in real life, but just seeing them was enough proof that I wasn't dreaming. I freezed when I heard steps on the stairs. I turned around, doing a completly retake when Mindy walked in, her eyes catching mine. Putting her and Hidan in the same room is danger waiting to happen!

"Kate?" Her eyes narrowed. "The fuck is going on?"

"The others showed up?" I laughed a fake laugh as her eyes narrowed down to slit's. I almost thought she was going to explode when she suddenly smiled and acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Cool. Hey, do we have any caramel left?"

"Top drawer to the left" I said, letting out a sigh of relief and closing my eyes. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Kaaaaaate-chan!"

I opened my eyes again only to freeze as Tobi came running towards me full freeze. He wrapped his arms around my waist and didn't slow down, so we both ended up falling to the ground. I gasped as my back hit the ground, and I despretly tried to breath with 123 pounds of stupid on me.

"Tobi" I wheezed as he hugged tighter. "I don't know about you, but I. cant. BREATHE!" I pushed him off, leaning up to take deep breath's as Tobi quickly started yelling he was sorry. I honestly doubted it.

"I just wanted to ask what you planned about doing when we all have too sleep?" I swear his voice got slightly lower. Itachi no doubt shared the news about me knowing, and I hope he didn't say anything too important. I realized that not many were paying attention. I gave another sigh.

"I have no idea. MINDY!" I screamed, smiling in satisfaction as I heard a crash from the kitchen.

"WHAT BITCH!?" She yelled back, obviously annoyed. Mission acomplished.

"Do you mind if somebody sleeps in your room!" I said slightly quiter, walking too the kitchen.

"How many?" She asked as I walked in, frowning at the glass she quickly tried to clean up.

"Was that a new glass?" She shot me a look "Just two."

She frowned, almost as if thinking. If I was completly correct, two people could sleep in Mindy's room. She live's in my older brothers old room, although he's off at college now. My brother had a bed and a bunk bed for when his friends slept over. My room had two bed's for when Mindy would sleep over, before my brother left. I had pushed it against my bed for a bigger one, but I would manage. There were two beds in the Guest bedroom and my 'parent's room, and two couches down here. That was a total of ten, just perfect.

"Okay, fine."

I smiled at her, but she just shooed me away. I walked back into the living room and explained the number of beds in each room to Pein, and when asking who should sleep in what room, he told me to let them decide. I decided having Hidan and sleep in Mindy's room would result in arguments so I decided him and Kakazu could sleep together. Diedara and Sasori could have Mindy's room since they could handle her. Pein and Konan would be good in my 'parent's' bedroom. I just couldn't decide who would sleep with me.

"Okay I got most of everybody figured out, just two questions." I turned to Kisame and Itachi. "You two wouldn't mind sleeping together, would you."

"Not really" Kisame said, and Itachi just gave me a blank stare.

"Okay, would you rather sleep down here or in the guest bedroom?"

I was sure Hidan and Kakazu could manage down here. With that figured out, I told everyone where they would be sleeping, not very pleased to have Tobi with me. It wouldn't be wise to put him with anybody in this house other than Pein, Konan or Itachi. I was however not willing to let Pein or Konan without each other and Itachi was the only one of the only ones Kisame could handle. Sasori didn't sleep, so he needed to watch Diedara to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid, and Kakazu was the only one who could keep Hidan under control.

"I'll be in my room" I said in annoyance when Hidan and Diedara started arguing with each other and the others started to plain out ignore me. I told Mindy to turn down her music as I passed her room and she flipped me off.

I got to my room, slaming my door a little harder than I meant. I froze when I didn't hear any slam, so I turned around slowly. Tobi held the door from making any loud noise, and instead he closed in gentler. I didn't take my eyes off him until he relaxed, leaning against my so very precious wall.

"I'm surprised." He said in his normal voice, his deeper than normal tone causing shivers to go down my back. "I wonder why you would put me in you room?"

"Because," I drawled, turning around to start to strip my bed of it's sheets, pillows and blankets. "I don't want blood to be spilled in my house. I just cleaned it." His chuckle caused me to turn back around as he pushed himself off the wall, walking over slowly too me.

"What, may I ask." I pulled off the last of the pillows. "Are you doing?"

"Help me push this, will 'ya?" I started pulling one of the beds, showing him it was actually two instead of one. He stared as I pathetically tried to pull the bed farther than an inch, and failed. I gaped in surprise when he easily pushed it away from the other bed without breaking a sweat. He stared at me no doubtly smugly from underneath his mask.

"Well." I said, crossing my arms. "Now that your done showing off."

He snorted as I walked over to my one and only closet. It was one of the three doors in my room, the last one leading to my very own bathroom. I dug through searching for what I needed. I held up two pillows, one pink and one blue.

"Pink or blue?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him. He narrowed his eyes from underneath his mask. "Fine, fine. Pink it is." He didn't look amused. I laughed, throwing his the blue pillow while I looked for the rest of the set. I had a feeling that having them around wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Help?

**I'm sorry for the late update. I've been super busy with school and stuff as of lately. It's also my brothers birthday soon, so I won't be able to update until wensday, of next week. Mabey a little later. Hope you guys can bare with me.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE ON THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ IT!**

**As of now, I give you the next chapter:**

* * *

**Lyla POV**

I was never a big fan of school. Once summer was over, I started on my second year of this horrible place. Nobody liked me very much because I was smarter than most of them and I didn't like to hang around them. There was a few kids who would hang out with me once in a while, but I never really got to play with them too much. Everybody would call me calculator because I could beat the calculator in math problems. In my defense, they were not that very hard. It was addition and subtraction for gods sake, a kindergardener could do it.

Today wasn't a very good day for me. I happened to get into trouble a lot at school, though I never told Kate. Sometimes I didn't do my homework, and other times I just talked back to the teacher. Most called me teacher pet, but they hated me just as much as the kids did. Even the older kids picked on me, though only at recess. I would usually eat lunch on the swings, since they were sooo fun to go on after I ate. I remeber how Kate used to push me on the swings that they had at the park a few blocks away from our house.

"Lyla" I turned around, smiling at Cindy. She was one of the kids who hanged around me, and I would help them with their homework and stuff like that.

"Oh, hey guys." She had her usual posse behind of her, all of them with their arms crossed and shooting me ugly looks. I frowned.

"Don't 'hey guys' us. Why did you do that?" I blinked.

"What?"

The hallway was empty, everyone already having made their way to the playground. The group seemed to get angry and started glaring at me even harder. Was I missing something, because just yesterday we were all buddy buddy. Then it hit me, the little incedent that happend yesterday.

_I giggled, Re-reading the note that Jason passed me. It was from Cindy, all about how stupid this class was and how she hoped Mr. Gunteberg would just stop blabbing shit. I was about to write my reply when August, little mrs perfect, told the teacher about how we were passing notes. I froze, trying and failing at hidding the note from the teacher. She held out her hand and read the note quickly, her wrinkly old prune face scowling in anger._

_"Who gave you this?" I frowned, my eyes darting to Cindy. She looked at me in horror._

_"Cindy." I said, looking back down._

The teacher sent us both to the principal office, where he gave Cindy a note to take home. This wasn't the first time we go in trouble, so I was sent with cleaning duty for a week. Cindy was furious that I had ratted out on her, but I had hoped that by tommorow she would forget all about it. I guess I was wrong. I don't know why she was so angry though, since I got the worst part. She just had to take a note home, while I had clean the class after school for a week. One the bright side, I became good friends with the janitor.

"Don't play dumb you bitch. I can't belive you rated me out." I gasped.

"It's not my fault! Do you know what would happen if he sent me with a note home? Kate would kill me."

"So you let me get in trouble instead?" She growled.

"Hey, I'd rather do kitchen duty for a year instead of have Kate find out what I do at school."

She slapped me, the sound echoing throughout the hallways. It wasn't a small little hit either, it stung really bad. I hurt really bad. Her posse started to laugh at if it was the funniest thing they had ever seen. I slowly raised a hand to my cheeks, tears starting to build up as I flet the tender flesh. I sniffed, dropping my hand, taking a step backwards.

"Next time, think before you get me in trouble. Kitchen duty would serve you well."

The teachers got worried when I came into class crying, but I couldn't bring myself to rat out of Cindy. Even though she was mean, she was the only friend I had. Besides, what would she do if I rated out on her again? No, instead they sent me to the nurses office for a pack of ice and I came home sniffling. I was surprised that the first person to ask me what was wrong was actually Itachi. I didn't want to know what Kate would do when she found out.

I was surprised at the new additions to our little make shift of weirdows, and I had gotten right to learning their names. I was sure I had seen them, everone, somewhere. I just couldn't place my hand on it. Some of them, especialy the lady, where really nice to me. They didn't ignore me like the rest of them, and the plant man liked to talk to me alot. Others, were really mean and rude. Especially the one who swore alot. It was lovely.

* * *

**Kate POV**

I wasn't worried. The teachers had found out what happend and called me before Lyla even got home. I was just worried if she was alright, but there wasn't anything I could really do about it. I went to the library with Sasori and Diedara to get the manga (No spoilers) to prove my innocense. I was going to get the manga for Itachi, but I would have to find a way to do it without anybody noticing.

Sasori and Diedara were so amusing to watch. Their playfull banter made them seem like little kids, or worse, a married couple. I tried to explain this to them, but they got angry so I shut up. I'm not sure it was a good idea to let both of them come along, especially without anybody else, but I was sure more help would be needed since Mindy and Hidan were in the same house.

Then it hit me, on the way back from the library, that I had left Mindy and Hidan in the same house that Lyla was in. Those two together was bad enough, but I couldn't even bring myself to imagine the amout of stuff they would teach her alone. I really hoped that the more mature people of the hosue would be smart enough to stop them from teaching Lyla anything else.

* * *

**Mindy POV**

Kate had to be fucking stupid if she though I was just going to sit in this house and watch those idiots play around. The white haired one that swore like a banchee and called me a bitch was the worst. He wouldn't shut his trap if the world called for it, even though I've stressed too much just how annoying he was. Even I wasn't that bad, or at least that's what I hoped.

I should have know something was going to happen. Kate was the responsible one, not that I minded, so getting them to shut up and stop acting like kids wasn't very easy. At least some of them were mature enough to lock themselves in their rooms and leave me alone, but as soon Lyla came home, everything turned into a huge mess. When I heard the knocking in the front door, I would have thought it to be Kate. I was freaked out to find out next door neighbor, Heather. How was I going to explain this to her?

* * *

**TADA! There you have it. I was actually hoping you guys would help me out with something. I was originally going to do this a TobiXOc as you all know, but I'm starting to think Kate would actually be better with Itachi. So, I want to know if I should keep it a TobiXOc, change it to ItachiXOc, or make it a TobiXOcXItachi. Your choice. Poll on my profile if you want to vote their, or you can comment your vote, or both XP.**


	5. Sometimes

**Okay, before anybody kills me! A/N ON THE BOTTOM! WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! So, before I start the story, I suppose I will start with the poll:**

**ObitoXocXItachi- 3**

**Keep pairings as it is- 1**

**ItachiXoc- 1**

**I'm going to keep the poll open until chapter ... let's say chapter 15. That's when I'll make the finall decision. You can vote on every chapter if you like, i'm too lazy to keep vote of who already voted and stuff, and I suggest voting on the poll that's on my profile page as well.**

**Also, to G.P (Guest): Thank you for your review, it was a lot of help, but i'm going to try and see where this goes by myself. I really thank you for your help, I will try to use your ideas into account, but this chapter was hard to write as it was, and I can't find any other way to put it. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's character's, though there is not that much characters in this chapter ... X3.**

* * *

**Heather POV**

Mindy and Kate were the only non-elderly people on the whole street, and I had the plesant reminder of being their next door neighbor for the last 3 years to know they were not normal. Still, I was sure neither of them would be so loud, and Lyla was not like other little kids. I might not be smart and observant, but I knew the moment Mindy opened the door something wasn't right.

"Oh, hey Heather." She said in a displeased voice. Wonderfull, she's in one of her moods. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, Mom's a few weeks away from having the twins, and she's been complaining about everything." I groaned.

"And, this is my problem how ...?" I nearly smacked myself.

"It's a problem because she says your making too much noise which makes it harder for her, or something like that." I glanced down the street to see Kate coming with a couple of cute boys.

"Sorry, we have a couple of friends over."

"Boys?" I whispered as Kate got closer. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes, I felt as if everybody thought I was just a typical kid, but I knew deep down that I was never as bad as they say ... was I?

* * *

**Kate POV**

I managed to buy the books safely from the library, and after I ignored the two bickering boys behind me, I was surprised to see our neighbor Heather talking with Mindy. I could see she was dressed in a black t-shirt and ripped jeans, her hair currently dyed with pink and purple. That was the normal 14 year old she was, only thinking about was music and boys.

"My mom says to try not to yell. She's pretty bad, close to having little Nick and James." She said, looking behind to get a look at me. "Oh, hey Kate! How's Lyla?"

"Fine" I said in a dead tone. "Heather, don't you have other neighbors to bother?"

"Nah, I'm done picking on the elderly." She joked, spinning on her heels. Her blond hair nearly smacked me in the face as she shot a smile to Diedara, who stared at her in confusion. "See ya!"

I don't think anybody expected her to start singing except me. "When it's you and me, we don't need nobody to tell us who to be. What if you and I, just put up a middle finger to the sky. Let them know were still rock 'n roll"

I shook my head as she pretended to play a guitar in a epic way down the street to her house. She had a habit of singing randomly and being crazy, but at least Lyla wasn't taking after her. She always said Avril Lavigne was her role model, and even went as far as to buy clothes like her and dye her hair blond. I walked past Mindy as she snickered at the teen's weird antics and Diedara's still shocked face.

"Kate!" Lyla barrled into my legs. I stumpled, snorting at her childish behavior.

"What up Lyla?"

"I ... I have something to tell you. But you can't tell anybody!" She said, pulling me upstairs. I followed, shooting Mindy a questioning look, but she just shot me a wink. Sometimes, I felt as if everybody was planning a conspiracy theory against me.

* * *

**Mindy POV**

I nearly laughed at Kate's face. I think Lyla was planning to tell her about her little crush, wish made me almost squeal at the though. At people who knew me knew I wasn't one for squealing. With a small grin I made my way to the kitchen, only to have the grin be replaced with a frown as I realized that Hidan, or at least that's what I think his name is, in the kitchen.

I never really liked him, he had a bad attitude with an even worse swearing problem than me. He stared at me as I went to get a soda pop and some nacho's, and was still staring at me even as I walked out of the room. I really, honestly almost had a heart attack when he followed me out of the room, staring at him with curious eyes as he walked past me and upstairs.

Confused to hell, I made my way to the living room to enjoy a good movie series. The only ones in there was the blue dude and the one with the crazy attitude. The one's that went with Kate to the library were still arguing upstairs so loud that everybody could hear it. It was weird, since they would get loud then quite, then loud again. I sat down and turned on the tv.

The two dude's in the room seemed to jump from the sudden noise coming from the television. They stared at it like it was a gift of satan, but I chose to ignore them and instead searched for any good movies on. I managed to get a just starting Harry Potter movie, the half blood prince if I was correct. I nearly vomited when he asked the girl out, but what ev's. The conversation between the crazy dude and the fish was about the 'magic box' as they called it, and it was getting so annoying.

"It look's like people are in it." The mask dude whispered to the fish as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, it has people in it!" I hissed, extremly annoyed. First Heather and now them. Sometime's, I felt as if everybody thought it was 'bother Mindy' day.

* * *

**Lyla POV**

Kate took the news well. Sure, she screamed a muffled scream of joy into my pillow, and hugged me tightly while bouncing around the room, and told me the bird and the bee's in a very ... vivid way, but she took the news well. It wasn't as if it was my first crush though, but Kate didn't know about the others so too her it was. I wish I had told her I already knew every ... she told me ... before she did.

With that taken care of, I managed to sneak out of her grasp and make my way to my room, where I found the two boys who went with Kate to the library. I nearly pee'd my pants when I realized they were looking at my pictures I doodled in my notebook when I was bored, and ran in with a red face to grab it out of their hands.

"What are you doing here?" I squeaked, despretly trying to get them out of my room.

"Did you draw these?" The blond asked, looking through another notebook. I screeched.

"Get out!" I hissed through my teeth. They started arguing about their point of view on what my art should be, completly ignoring me. One was trying to blow my notebook's up, while the other was saying they should last forever. I groaned.

Sometimes, I felt like I was surrounded by idiots.

* * *

**Yolo! So, your all probably wondering why I changed my update time from one week, to one month. The reason is, as most of you all ready guessed, is that school's back in. I don't have all the chapters ready, I got homework and soccer practice, and things are kind of heavy in all. I will try to update at least twice a month, but don't expect anything more than once a month.**

**I also want to give a big thanks to everybody who reviewed, thank you for the polls, I have a few chapter's planned, but not written, so I anybody wants to give some ideas for chapter, just PM me them and I'll try to put them in as filler chapter, much like this one is. I hope to update soon, see ya'll later!**


End file.
